Angus Scattergood/Gallery
Angus rockdogpose2.png RockDogMixedUpLyrics.png angus scattergood by dimabelle-db0n2eq.png|Scattergood holding his one and only famous guitar CzLeNaEUkAEEDkN.jpg mr scattergood by adoptable horses inc-db3gdlq.png|Mr. Angus Scattergood looking cute and tremendous as always angus 2 rock dog.png Angus talk to bodi.jpg Bodi and angus seeing a new guitar.jpg Bodi and Angus.jpg Tumblr oimoktuhPG1tjrbbio1 1280.png Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2135.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2136.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2137.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2140.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1391.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1632.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1631.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1611.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1610.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1609.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1603.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1255.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1264.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1277.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1467.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1563.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1565.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1578.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1584.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1596.jpg Angus playing a guitar.jpeg|Angus Scattergood performance in his mansion. Bodi asks Angus about that name.jpeg|"Are you Angus Scattergood?" Bodi's fanboy attitude.jpeg|Bodi is so glad to see Angus Scattergood Rock Dog screenshot (best part).jpeg|Bodi hugs him Rock Dog-The Chase scene.jpeg|Angus and Bodi is being chased by a fans Rock Dog-The Chase scene 2.jpeg|Angus looks down at the dump Rock Dog-The Chase scene 3.jpeg|Angus, almost gonna barf He cleaned himself up.jpeg|Angus tries to get rid of the dirt dump Rock Dog screenshot (4x).jpeg|"Never gonna eat pizza again." The best part of Rock Dog.jpeg|Oh, boy. I bet Angus is not gonna eat that.jpeg|"Paint food in the dumpster." Think about it!.jpeg|"Yeah, I know I said I was, Angus Scattergood." Really? For what?.jpeg|"But uh, I was thinking about you, really, cause I'm... I'm..." Haha!.jpeg|"Mother." So cute.jpeg|Bodi and Angus looking at the poster So... Highly love?.jpeg Awww.jpeg|Bodi hugs him (again) Sweet image.jpeg|"Quite room mind, mate." I don't know what have been known.jpeg Angus sleeping.jpeg Angus on phone 03.jpeg Angus on phone 05.jpeg|Angus, scratches his back with a scratcher Angus on phone 06.jpeg|Angus sharping his nails (claws) Bummer call, right?.jpeg Screenshot 01.jpeg Screenshot 02.jpeg Screenshot 03.jpeg Screenshot 04.jpeg|"All right, push yourself together, push yourself together..." Screenshot 05.jpeg|Angus, calm himself down Screenshot 06.jpeg|Angus slapped himself Screenshot 07.jpeg Screenshot 08.jpeg Screenshot 09.jpeg Screenshot 10.jpeg|"Let's... rock." Rock 'n' Roll!.jpeg Screenshot #2 (01).jpeg Screenshot (02).jpeg Angus listen to music 01.jpeg Angus listen to music 02.jpeg Angus listen to music 03.jpeg|Taste your stuff? Angus listen to music 04.jpeg Angus listen to music 05.jpeg|Spits right out of it! Angus listen to music 06.jpeg Ouch..jpeg|Angus hit his leg so hard, w/ a chair Oh, snap.jpeg *using his teeth*.jpeg STOP! You're making a mess!.jpeg Angus hears a doorbell 02.jpeg|"Huh?" Angus hears a doorbell 03.jpeg Image 02.jpeg Ha Ha!.jpeg Ok, that. Was. An epic..jpeg Angus practice.jpeg|Angus practice; playing his guitar Angus practice 02.jpeg|Angus, practice harder Not practice enough?.jpeg|Oh, no. Angus looks window at Bodi.jpeg Angus yells at Bodi.jpeg|"Shut off that bloody racket!" Angus stares at Bodi.jpeg Angus reads newspaper 01.jpeg|Angus shushes Bodi Angus reads newspaper 02.jpeg Angus reads newspaper 03.jpeg Oops! 01.jpeg|"Oy!" Oops! 02.jpeg Oops! 03.jpeg|"Excuse me, Twit!" Oops! 04.jpeg Oops! 05.jpeg|"Hey!" Oops! 06.jpeg|"What's going on?" Oops! 07.jpeg Doh! 01.jpeg Doh! 02.jpeg Doh! 03.jpeg Screenshot 2.jpeg|"Don't you get near me, you weirdo." Screenshot 3.jpeg|"Ozzie!" Awkward... 01.jpeg Awkward... 06.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 02.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 03.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 04.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 06.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 07.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 09.jpeg|Angus whistles at wolves Kidnapped by wolves 10.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 11.jpeg|Angus is out of the vacuum Kidnapped by wolves 12.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 13.jpeg|"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kidnapped by wolves 14.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 15.jpeg|"Who's in charge here? You?" Kidnapped by wolves 17.jpeg|Angus thinking Kidnapped by wolves 18.jpeg|"Large head? I would call you... Large head." Kidnapped by wolves 19.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 20.jpeg|"You're in trouble man, and it's our world..." Kidnapped by wolves 21.jpeg Kidnapped by wolves 28.jpeg|"So anyway, look, just--" Kidnapped by wolves 29.jpeg Why? 03.jpeg|Are going back in or still warming up with that bench? Dang it.jpeg Dang it 3.jpeg Give Angus a message 1.jpeg|"Ozzie!" Give Angus a message 3.jpeg|"Take a message, would y'all?" Angus argument on his phone 06.jpeg Angus argument on his phone 08.jpeg Angus argument on his phone 11.jpeg Angus argument on his phone 13.jpeg Angus argument on his phone 14.jpeg|"What?" Then again or maybe not.jpeg|"I need more time here." Image 001.jpeg Angus lied 001.jpeg Angus lied 004.jpeg Angus lied 005.jpeg Angus lied 006.jpeg Angus, making lame excuses 006.jpeg Please don't hang up! 002.jpeg Please don't hang up! 004.jpeg Please don't hang up! 005.jpeg No! 003.jpeg|"No!" Best screenshot.jpeg|Angus hears Bodi, playing his guitar Seeing Bodi playing 001.jpeg Seeing Bodi playing 003.jpeg Don't touch that!.jpeg So sorry.jpeg That's... Nice.jpeg I lost the keys without 'em.jpeg How about this one?.jpeg Cute. Stunning, but cute.jpeg|"Can you play?" Almost interesting?.jpeg Bodi and Angus, thinking about the the name at the new song.jpeg Awesome.jpeg|"Glorious? Yeah, that's it." Let's test it out.jpeg Perfect.jpeg Writing song notes (lyrics).jpeg Hmmm....jpeg I've got it!.jpeg Let's do this.jpeg Angus, playing drums.jpeg Wow.jpeg What its this do? 001.jpeg What its this do? 002.jpeg What its this do? 003.jpeg What its this do? 004.jpeg Angus singing.jpeg Yeah, that's right. Good, keep going..jpeg You ready?.jpeg Strumming 001.jpeg Strumming 002.jpeg That. Was. Still so awesome!.jpeg|"Rock 'n' roll." Bodi and Angus Scattergood.jpeg He's doing it again.jpeg Angus holding on newspaper 001.jpeg|"Don't use the name." Angus holding on newspaper 004.jpeg Angus holding on newspaper 006.jpeg He's gonna do it.jpeg "Get in the hedge.".jpeg Now we're talking.jpeg Seeing Angus Scattergood 001.jpeg Seeing Angus Scattergood 002.jpeg Seeing Angus Scattergood 003.jpeg Let's do this!.jpeg Angus Scattergood meets Darma and Germur.jpeg|"You there!" "Yeah, his name.".jpeg Angus looks at the Wolf Tranquilizer bullet .jpeg Look on the bright side.jpeg Oh no, not the wildest ride!.jpeg That was your plan? 001.jpeg That was your plan? 002.jpeg That was your plan? 003.jpeg|"That was your plan?" Woah..jpeg It's a miracle.jpeg May I?.jpeg Finally!.jpeg|Bodi hugs him (Final) Group hug!.jpeg Well, guess everyone is happy of him.jpeg Angus Excited.jpeg Screenshot 001.jpeg|"Can you listen to this?" Screenshot 002.jpeg Screenshot 003.jpeg|"I think it's pretty good, man." Screenshot 004.jpeg Screenshot 005.jpeg|"They've should looked into 'em!" Screenshot 006.jpeg Screenshot 007.jpeg Screenshot 008.jpeg|"Gotta go! Bye!" Glorious 001.jpeg Glorious 002.jpeg Glorious 003.jpeg Glorious 004.jpeg Back to Glorious 001.jpeg Back to Glorious 002.jpeg To Glorious 001.jpeg To Glorious 002.jpeg Glorious Reprise.jpeg Here comes 001.jpeg Here comes 002.jpeg That's The End (Final 001).jpeg That's The End (Final 002).jpeg Category:Galleries